youngjusticelegacyfandomcom-20200214-history
Young Justice Legacy Wiki:League Admin Summit
The League Admin Summit is the phrase denoting the administration of this wiki, . All League members (the admins & project leaders of the site) are members of this "Summit" by default, while non-admin seated members of the projects are, at the same time, considered members of "the Team" under each League member's jurisdiction. The Summit also has the responsibility of maintaining the quality standards of articles by helping other users adhere to the policies of the wiki. At any one time, there will five main Admins seated on "the League". The moderator of the League Admin summit will always be one of these five Admins, and every two months, the position of Moderator of the Summit will be shifted to another of the five Admins to maintain a power balance. The Moderator has final say in all policy decisions, and because of this, they serve as essential tie-breakers. Note: I am now in the process of splitting up the duties that each League members will be governing. I will publish the duties here when I complete them, as well as a brief description of your duties as a League member, to your individual Message Walls when I am finished. Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) League member Admins *'Current Moderator of the Summit:' Omnikaiser The mission of the Summit Moderator is to deal with all admin-on-user, user-on-admin, user-on-user, and admin-on-admin wiki arguments. In addition, he or she will serve only as a "Head Admin" when it comes to either the promotion/demotion of an Admin or the establishment of a new voted upon policy. In the case of the latter, the Moderator reserves the right to veto the rule. It is because of these important duties of the Summit Moderator that the position will shift between the League Admins every two months. In addition to this, if there is a unanimous decision among the other four League Admins to remove the current Moderator from power (meaning all Four Admins vote to remove the current Moderator), then the Moderator will step down and pass on the title of Summit Moderator to the next League member in line. This will ensure an equal share of power among the five Admins, in order to balance the Wiki. The shift of Moderator will be as followed: Superman -> Batman -> Aquaman -> Flash -> Green Lantern -> ... And then repeated with Superman being next. Duties Note: These will be subject to change within the next week, but this will allow the Admins to begin working on their respective duties. In addition, these will be brief explanations, and will be put to further detail when I refine the duties of each League Admin. Prodigy (Talk to me) 13:20, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Duties of the Moderator *Power to veto policies in their final stage prior to establishment, pending a formal explanation. *Reserves the right to tread onto another League member's jurisdiction (meaning to preform their duties, or to interfere in their actions), pending probable cause and a formal explanation as to the reason behind the action. Duties Shared by All Five: *Banning of Anons - meaning that all Admins will be allowed to ban unregistered IP addresses on without consent from Superman - Probable cause is required, however. Individual Duties: *'Superman:' Banning/Unbanning of Registered Users - this includes the purging of all elements that are deemed harmful to 's environment, as well as the protection of articles and the site. *'Batman:' Content Control - limitations of certain powers, among other things, are all included in this League member's duties. Batman also has final say in all matters involving content control, as well as to enact emergency policies should the situation demand it. *'Aquaman:' Deletion of Articles that do not follow established Policies. *'Flash:' Breaking up all potential and/or concurrent arguments that are User-on-User, and having them reach a peaceful resolution. If such a resolution cannot be accomplished, Flash retains the right to set predetermined timed bans (permanent bans must be approved by Superman, however). *'Green Lantern:' Dealing in templates and infoboxes (making sure all articles use the correct infoboxes/templates/etc,), as well as assuring that the articles on all follow the Policies set by the League Admins. As such, Green Lantern is allowed to edit any page on , so long as there is probable cause. Green Lantern will also reserve the right to delete articles that are not corrected after warning the user of said article, without the need for Aquaman's permission. Due to there being a degree of Content control, Batman and Green Lantern will often collaborate on matters involving infoboxes, templates, and the like. Behind the Scenes This page adopts the Bleach Fan Fiction Wiki:Policy & Standards Committee and the Naruto Fanon Wiki:Five Admin Summi, written by Ten Tailed Fox.